


Nothing Personal

by keytniss



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, One Shot, Social Media AU, read it if you want more than just the love square, the other characters actually talk a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keytniss/pseuds/keytniss
Summary: in which everything is the same except they’re in high school and everyone but adrien is active on twitter. also, everyone ships ladynoir a lot and marinette is extremely uncomfortable with that.





	Nothing Personal

**Author's Note:**

> this is a social media au so i'm posting the whole story on twitter — but since i got pretty excited writing this conversation between marinette and tikki and it got longer than i expected, i'm posting it here. it works well alone so it can be read as a one-shot too!
> 
> you can read the whole story [here](https://twitter.com/keytniss/status/997181930033614848), if you want, and understand the full context of their conversation.
> 
> hope you enjoy it!

Marinette is annoyed. So, so annoyed.  
It’s not like she didn’t expect people to ship Ladybug with Chat Noir a little bit. Chat had always been really flirty with everyone and, since they got super close and comfortable around each other, she kind of flirted back too. It was a nice and relaxing dynamic that made everything easier. It wasn’t serious, and both knew that.  
“Tikki. I don’t know what to do.”  
Her tiny friend appeared. They were back to Marinette’s room, and the girl was changing into more comfortable clothes. It was Friday night, which means she had a lot of catching up on her favorite TV shows to do.  
“Marinette!!! Don’t worry so much. I’m sure everyone will forget about that in a week.”  
Tikki hugged Marinette’s cheek. The girl pouted.  
“But a week is such a long time!”  
The kwami flew a little bit around the room and then returned, facing Marinette and looking straight into her eyes. Tikki was the closest thing to a therapist that the girl had ever had. It was exhausting, as teenagers really don’t make sense sometimes, but she loved Marinette enough to try to make her understand her own feelings.  
“Come on, Marinette. Why does it bother you so much? Chat is just playing as always. He probably thought the tweet was funny or something.”  
She didn’t know what to answer to that question. A couple of superheroes who represent luck and bad luck, creation and destruction, fighting Paris together? They were a true cliche. The fact that she had kissed him once to save his life didn’t help at all... but it was her job. They we’re friends. Anything else would create unnecessary tension that would hurt their mission.  
And yet, sometimes she wondered if his feelings for her weren’t real. I mean, they couldn’t be: he didn’t know her true identity, he didn’t actually know her, he couldn’t love her like that. But he always looked at her too fondly, sent messages late at night telling her to sleep well and demonstrated to be willing to save her life at the cost of his own.  
I mean, friends also try to save each other. None of this confirmed his feelings for her, right? She usually just ignored everything. He was flirty with everyone, and that was the excuse the gave to herself to pretend that the way he treated her wasn’t different.  
But now that he had liked a tweet about how Ladybug was amazing and how she and Chat Noir could be a nice couple together, she couldn’t stop imagining that.  
“I don’t want Adrien to think I’m dating anyone.”  
That wasn’t a lie either. She didn’t want Adrien to think that she was dating anyone, even if he didn’t know Ladybug was her. Her encounters with him as Ladybug were some of the few chances she had to be confident around him.  
“Marinette. That doesn’t make any sense.”  
The teenager threw herself on her bed and closed her eyes.  
“I know!!! It’s just so unfair. Chat is so irresponsible sometimes. I love him, I do, but this behavior drives me crazy.”  
Marinette kept her eyes closed, so she couldn’t see Tikki flying above her face, smiling a little bit.  
“Maybe you should talk to him about that, then.”  
“And hurt his feelings? No. No way. I’m not stupid, Tikki. I know that he... I know I’m not being honest to myself when I pretend I don’t see the way he looks at me.”  
The kwami stayed quiet for a little bit. Marinette kept her eyes closed.  
“What? Are you still there? Why are you quiet?”  
“...Are you sure you’re scared for his feelings?”  
The girl, who had been lying down, sat up so fast that her blood pressure almost went down.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Maybe you’re not scared for his feelings, but for yours.”  
She blinked.  
That morning, when she saw that Chat had liked that tweet, she wasn’t mad or annoyed. Even though she didn’t like the way people tried to force themselves into Ladybug’s life and invented a lot of lies, she had gotten used to it by that time.  
She was actually confused and... yeah. Scared. It was easier to deal with her own feelings and ignore them when his could be interpreted as ambiguous, friendly affection. It was not so easy when he forced her to imagine herself with him, because everyone on her stupid timeline (and then at school) were openly discussing and creating fanfictions about their new favorite couple.  
Did what Tikki said make sense? Yes. Was she going to admit that? No. Never.  
“Whatever. I’ll see how it goes and if it doesn’t stop, I’ll talk to him.”  
“Marinette...”  
The girl lay down again and closed her eyes. Yes, sleep. Eat my feelings and overthinking abilities away.  
“I think I’ll take a nap right now. Wake me up if any Akuma appears.”  
Tikki gave the girl a sad smile.  
“Of course.”


End file.
